LAS AGUJAS DE UN CORAZÓN
by JakeStark
Summary: Primero, no toques las agujas de tu corazón. Segundo, domina tu cólera. Tercero y más importante, nunca te enamores. Si no cumples estas normas, la aguja del reloj de tu corazón traspasará tu piel, tus huesos se fracturarán y el funcionamiento de tu corazón se estropeará de nuevo.-Estas reglas le fueron impartidas a Jacob, ¿las podrá cumplir cuando conozca a Renesmee?
1. Chapter 1

Perdón chicas por lo del capitulo creo que me confundí con los documentos, pero ya lo arregle y espero que les guste la nueva historia… aquí el primer y nuevo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1 **

**POV JACOB **

Nieva sobre Edimburgo el 16 de abril de 1874. Un frío gélido azota la ciudad. Los viejos especulan que podría tratarse del día más frío de la historia. Diríase que el sol ha desaparecido para siempre. El viento es cortante; los copos de nieve son más ligeros que el aire. Nieve. No se ve más que eso. Las casas parecen locomotoras de vapor, sus chimeneas desprenden un humo grisáceo que hace crepitar el cielo de acero.

Los árboles parecen grandes hadas que visten camisón blanco, estiran sus ramas, bostezan a la luna y observan cómo derrapan los coches de caballos sobre los adoquines. El frío es tan intenso que los pájaros se congelan en pleno vuelo antes de caer estrellados contra el suelo. El sonido que emiten al fallecer es dulce, a pesar de que se trata del ruido de la muerte. Es el día más frío de la historia. Y hoy es el día de mi nacimiento.

Esta historia tiene lugar en una vieja casa asentada sobre la cima de la montaña más alta de Edimburgo.

El techo de la casa, muy afilado, se eleva hasta alcanzar el cielo. La chimenea, en forma de cuchillo de carnicero, apunta hacia las estrellas y la luna. Es un lugar inhóspito, apenas habitado por árboles. El interior de la casa es todo de madera; parece un refugio esculpido dentro de un enorme abeto. Al entrar, uno tiene la sensación de hallarse en una cabaña: hay una gran variedad de vigas rugosas a la vista, pequeñas ventanas recicladas del cementerio de trenes, una mesa baja armada con un solo trozo. También hay un sinfín de almohadas de lana rellenas de hojas que tejen una atmósfera de nido. Este es el ambiente acogedor de la vieja casa donde se asisten un gran número de nacimientos clandestinos. Aquí vive el extraño doctor Carlisle y su esposa Esme, los habitantes de la ciudad los tildan de locos, son una pareja de avanza edad que sin embargo todavía conservan su belleza. El fulgor de sus ojos permanece intacto, pero tienen un gesto contraído en la sonrisa. El doctor Carlisle trae al mundo a los hijos de las prostitutas, de las mujeres desamparadas, demasiado jóvenes o demasiado descarriladas para dar a luz en el circuito clásico. Además de los partos, a él doctor Carlisle le encanta remendar a la gente; es un gran especialista en prótesis mecánicas, ojos de vidrio, piernas de madera. Uno encuentra de todo en su taller. Estamos a finales del siglo 19, por lo que no es difícil convertirse en sospechoso de brujería. En la ciudad se rumorea que el doctor Carlisle y su esposa matan a los recién nacidos y los transforma en seres a los que esclaviza.

En este lugar mi joven madre está dando a luz, y observa a través del cristal cómo los pájaros y los copos de nieve se estrellan contra la ventana silenciosamente. Mi madre es una niña que juega a tener un bebé. Sus pensamientos derivan hacia la melancolía; sabe que no podrá quedarse conmigo. Apenas se atreve a bajar la vista hacia su vientre, que ya está a punto de dar a luz.

Cuando mi nacimiento es inminente, sus ojos se cierran sin crisparse. Su piel pálida se confunde con las sábanas y su cuerpo se derrite en la cama. Mi madre ha estado llorando desde que subió por la colina hasta llegar a esta casa. Sus lágrimas heladas se deslizan hasta tocar el suelo. A medida que avanzaba, se iba formando bajo sus pies una alfombra de lágrimas heladas, lo cual provocaba que resbalara una y otra vez. La cadencia de sus pasos iba en aumento hasta alcanzar un ritmo demasiado rápido. Sus talones se enredaban, sus tobillos vacilaban hasta que finalmente se cayó.

…..

…..

El doctor Carlisle ha sido la primera persona que he visto al salir del vientre de mi madre. Sus dedos han atrapado mi cráneo redondo y luego me he encogido, tranquilo. Mi joven madre prefiere apartar la mirada de mí. Sus párpados se cierran, no quieren obedecer. Esme me toma en brazos, dice que mi piel de color rojizo y ojos oscuros contrastan con el frio de mi piel, parezco un copo de nieve. Mi madre responde que prefiere no saber cómo es su bebé, que es precisamente por eso que aparta la mirada.

– ¡No quiero ver nada! ¡No quiero saber nada!

De repente, algo parece preocupar a Esme. Mientras palpa mi minúsculo torso, su gesto se tuerce y la sonrisa abandona su rostro.

–Tiene el corazón muy duro, creo que se está congelado.

–Yo también tengo el corazón helado –dice mi madre.

– ¡Pero su corazón está congelado de verdad!

El doctor Carlisle corre y se afana ante su mesa de trabajo. Esme me coloca con cuidado sobre una pequeña camilla. Mi madre espera, sentada en la cama. Está temblando y no es por culpa del frío. Parece una muñeca de porcelana que ha huido de una juguetería. Afuera nieva con auténtica ferocidad.

La pobre muchacha tiene aspecto de muerta de frío. Si el doctor logra reparar mi corazón, me parece que el de mi madre le va a dar aún más trabajo… Yo, por mi parte, espero desnudo, estirado en la camilla que linda con la mesa de trabajo, con el torso oprimido por un gran tornillo. Y me temo lo peor.

Esme no deja de hacerme mimos ni aparta la mirada de mí un segundo mientras el doctor Carlisle revuelve la estantería donde están los relojes mecánicos; hay una gran variedad de modelos. Unos angulosos y de aspecto severo, otros rechonchos y simpáticos, otros de madera, metálicos, pretenciosos… hay de todo tipo. El doctor apoya su oído en mi pecho, escucha mi corazón defectuoso y mientras, con el otro oído, escucha los tic-tac de los relojes que ha seleccionado. Sus ojos se entornan, no parece satisfecho. Carlisle actúa con cuidado, de repente, su mirada se ilumina. «¡Este!», exclama acariciando con la punta de los dedos los engranajes de un viejo reloj. El reloj que ha elegido mide alrededor de cuatro centímetros por ocho; es un reloj de madera, excepto el mecanismo, la esfera y las agujas. El acabado es rústico, «sólido», dice el doctor...

–¡Este reloj te ayudará a tener un buen corazón!–Carlisle se dirige a mí.

No me gusta demasiado todo este asunto del reloj. Pero soy consciente de que el doctor intenta salvarme la vida, así que no voy a ponerme exigente. El doctor Carlisle se pone un delantal blanco; esta vez no hay duda de que va a empezar a cocinar. Me siento como un pollito asado al que se hubieran olvidado de matar. Registra un recipiente lleno de herramientas, elige unas gafas de soldador y se cubre la cara con un pañuelo. Ya no los veo sonreír. Se inclina sobre mí, pero Esme le toca un hombro y lo detiene.

-Amor ten cuidado con él, es tan pequeño que…podría lastimarse con tanta facilidad.

-Tranquila lo cuidare.-Le asegura y me hace respirar éter.

Mis párpados se cierran, ligeros como persianas que caen en un atardecer de verano. Ya no tengo ganas de gritar. La miro mientras el sueño me vence lentamente. Carlisle es un hombre de ojos color dorado iguales que los de Esme que por su lado tiene un aspecto cálido y acogedor tanto que uno se podría perderse en un largo abrazo. Carlisle corta la piel de mi torso con unas grandes tijeras dentadas. El contacto con sus sierras minúsculas me hace un poco de cosquillas. Desliza el pequeño reloj bajo mi piel y se dispone a conectar sus engranajes con las arterias del corazón. Es una operación delicada, no hay que estropear nada. El doctor utiliza su firme hilo de acero, muy fino, para coserme con una docena de nudos minúsculos. El corazón late de vez en cuando, pero la cantidad de sangre que llega a las arterias es poca.

-Que fría se está tornando su piel.- dice el en voz baja.

Es la hora de la verdad…

El doctor Carlisle ajusta el reloj a las doce en punto… pero no ocurre nada. El mecanismo no parece lo bastante potente para iniciar las pulsaciones cardíacas.

Mi corazón lleva demasiado rato sin latir….

-…..

-…..

Hola wuapas, como no hay mejor manera de empezar el año que con una nueva historia, he traído aquí nueva adaptación de Jacob y Nessie que espero que les guste….Aun no sé cuándo sea la próxima actualización, todo depende de la aceptación que tenga… solo digan que es lo que les pareció ¿de acuerdo?... REVIEW (comentarios)….

Me pueden encontrar en Facebook como _**Jake Stark Fics **_ ahí tendré más adelantos de esta y otras de mis historias como "Enamorándome de un criminal" aahhh!…las espero hermosas.

Pd: La historia le pertenece a Mathias Malzieu y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer.


End file.
